Fullmetal Alchemist: Maes Elric, The Last Hero
by 1942
Summary: Celebrating News Years Day at the Central City Park, our heroes and several other people enjoy the winter snow! But little did they know, the evil demon known as The Lightning is watching them, hating their joy and happiness! After easily killing all of our heroes, he starts existence over with the power of his Ultra Bang! Giving birth to The Ultraverse!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Maes Elric, The Last Hero Chapter 1 – End Of All Heroes

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – December 31, 1999 11:00 PM

At the ice and snow covered Central City Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people, who are all enjoying the winter snow and New Year's Eve, in their winter clothes, with Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Maria, Jean and several other adults skating and dancing on the park's frozen lake while Winry carries Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts , and Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin and several other children, in their winter clothes, who are also all enjoying the winter snow and New Year's Day, make snowmen, snowball fight, ride sleds down small hills and make snow angels, all while they all laugh.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 31, 1999 11:37 PM

But little did they all know, a demonic force is watching them from outside Earth via their mother ship called The Lightning Wing with robot foot soldiers called L-Bots piloting it, who look like Black Synth Police Robots from Total Recall's 2012 remake, but with lightning bolt insignias on the right chest, soon to reveal its feared leader, showing only the back of the Darth-Vader-like chair he was sitting on called The Lightning Throne. "Aah...The joy and happiness of others... **ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!"** The evil figure growled as the screen shows only his live-action Inspector Gadget Dr. Claw claw on his left hand clunching and rotating angrily while producing small amounts of lightning as his pet pug Piggy, who is on his lap, admires it. Right after that, only the shadow of the figure's body is seen walking down the stairs from the ship's bridge to the left, making DBZ Cell walking sound effects while doing so, with Piggy following him to come next to him for the remainder of The Lightning Wing's first scene.

The Lightning Wing Spa Room, The Lightning Wing – December 31, 1999 11:39 PM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing – December 31, 1999 11:39 PM

Downstairs in The Lightning Wing Spa Room, The She-Lightning, The Lightning's wife, and Lightna, their daughter, are seen sitting together, getting pedicures and manicures for their sore, pointed toe nails and finger nails from three L-Bots. "Love. Princess." The Lightning called to his wife and daughter from halfway across the stairs as they noticed him, finishing their pedicure and manicure session, all while putting their boots and socks back on. "Yes, dear?" The She-Lightning asked. "Yes, father?" Lightna asked as her father finishes walking down the stairs. "It is time for us to invade and take over the Earth after twenty years of being away in space!" The Lightning replied as six other figures in the shadow are seen there. "Yes, but how big brother?" The first figure asked as he reveals himself, he is Skull from Cyborg 009: the Cyborg Soldier! In his second form! He is also The Lightning's younger brother and a Lightning General! "We will use my Ultra Bang to mix every universe in existence into one Ultraverse and rule it from day one! **HHAHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning answered crazily. "Let me show you, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and the rest of our army the beginning of the end!" The Lightning said as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull and the rest of their army head down to The Lightning Wing Power to see his premature Ultra Bang.

The Lightning Wing Power Core, The Lightning Wing – December 31, 1999 11:40 PM

At The Lightning Wing Power Core, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley make it to the location of The Lightning's premature Ultra Bang, to which it looks like a severed arm made of lightning holding a soccer ball-sized lightning orb, as it produces electricity throughout the entire area. When Kent tried to touch the orb with his right index finger, but ends up being comically electrocuted and sent flying until caught by Bill, though Kent was covered in smoke from the orb's electricity. "Careful, Mansley." The Lightning said as he looks back at him. "Even now, the Big Bang that created this universe is still expanding. But that will soon change! **FOLLOW ME!"** The Lightning commanded as he and his allies follow him to attack Earth to start their Ultraverse.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – December 31, 1999 11:42 PM

Back at the ice and snow covered Central City Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people continue to the enjoy the winter snow and New Year's Eve, but a huge blizzard thunderstorm began releasing its wrath on everything and everyone, then they see a ginormous spaceship emerging from the angry clouds and landing on the entire park, which prompted everyone to get in their cars and escape as their kids cry, all except for the Edward, who was ready to face off the demon threat alone. Once The Lightning Wing completely landed on Earth, its hatch door folds open to show a bright light, with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley exit it and its stairs in a devious fashion. **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"** Edward asked loudly as he points at our heroes third and final group of villains with his left index finger. **"I AM THE LIGHTNING!"** The Lightning answered loudly. "And I've come to Earth after twenty years of being away in space to take it over along with the rest of existence!" The Lightning exclaimed with a grin from his Xenomorph teeth. "You bastard! Why are you doing this!? These innocent people have done **NOTHING** to you! Now get the fuck off our planet and don't even think about coming back!" Edward warned angrily as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time. "Alchemist! You're either very stubborn or very foolish!" The Lightning taunted as he points at Edward with his right index finger. "I'm neither!" Edward taunted back. "Now go the fuck away or I'll kill you and your army!" Edward warned as he gets into his fighting posture. "Oh, how wrong you are! **ARGGHHRR!"** The Lightning roared as he and Edward charge at each other, but when Edward tried to use his blade blaster to slash The Lightning, the latter activates his left built-in lightsaber claw and slashes Edward across the left side of his abdomen, causing it to spew blood and drip from its wound that left a crack in his armor, all while Edward touches it and gets blood on his left hand. **"LIGHTNING!"** Edward screamed with anger and pain as he turns his head on The Lightning. "It'll take more than that to finish me!" Edward taunted off screen as The Lightning is seen licking Edward's blood off his left built-in lightsaber with his Venom tongue. Edward tried to slash The Lightning a second time, but the latter blocked it with his right hand and knee kicks Edward in the balls with his right knee, though Edward was still able to fight, with the other villains only being spectators, enjoying Edward's suffering.

The Central City Park Parking Lot, Central City, Amestris – August 19, 1999 11:30 AM

At the ice and snow-covered parking lot, Winry is seen quickly parking her ice and snow-covered camper van, ready to come to her husband's aid with the help of our other heroes as she carries Rosie. "Come on guys, hurry!" Winry said as she, Maes, Trisha Jr., Trisha, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin run out the camper van to Edward's while Winry carries Rosie.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – December 31, 1999 11:42 PM

Back at Edward's fight with The Lightning, Edward tried to impale The Lightning in the lower abdomen with his blade blaster, but the latter grabbed it with his left claw. Once our hero's blaster blade was held, The Lightning lightning summons his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then slashes Edward across the chest with it, causing to spew blood and drip from its wound that left a crack in his armor as Edward growls in severe pain. Once Edward was wounded and losing blood, The Lightning grabs him from behind by the neck with his left forearm. "You may beat me, but you'll never triumph over the power of good!" Edward shouted as he looks at The Lightning. **"HA! HA! HA! ONCE MY ULTRA BANG IS BORN! THERE WON'T BE ANY GOOD LEFT IN EXISTENCE!"** The Lightning cackled as Winry and the others arrive at the battlefield. "Edward!" Winry called from far away while the screen zooms in on them. "Winry! Kids!" Edward replied loudly as The Lightning turns his head around and chuckles. The Lightning lets go of Edward and pushes Edward and impales him the heart with his Lightning Scepter, leaving a crater-like whole in his heart and armor, causing the latter to cry in pain while his bare skeleton is shown when electrocuted by the impalement, both shocking and heartbreaking Winry and our other heroes while gasping. As Edward is electrocuted with his bare skeleton showing, the lightning around his body spreads throughout the park as he drops his blade blaster. After a brief close up of The Lightning grinning evilly with his Xenomorph teeth behind an electrocuted Edward, the latter finally falls on his knees and falls on the ground face first while whimpering in pain, causing him to supposedly explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. **"NOOOOOOO!"** Winry cried with tears in her eyes as The Lightning turns away laughing evilly while holding his Lightning Scepter with both hands. "Winry…Kids…" Edward whimpered as he is mortally wounded, his automail arm and leg destroyed, bare naked while laying on a puddle of his blood, leaving a crater-shaped hole where has wounded, turning Edward back to his normal form. **"EDWARD!"** Winry screamed as she rushes to Edward to try and lift Edward back up while Rosie cries violently. **"DADDY!"** Maes and Trisha Jr screamed they try to help their mother lift Edward back up. The Lightning then lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects as he laughs then the rest of our heroes shed tears of sadness. "Edward! Stay with us!" Winry cried as she and the kids start to cry. "I...Can't…" Edward replied as he coughed blood, which landed on Winry's tear-filled face. **"YOU CAN! WE'LL GET HELP! WE'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL THEN WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN!"**

Maes cried as he cries violently with his sisters, but Edward put his left hand on Maes' and wipes the tears off his face. "No…I might as well die as your father with you, your sisters and mother beside me…Right here, right now…" Edward replied as Maes started to cry harder until Edward put his left hand on Maes' and wipes the tears off his face again then holds his hand. "Maes, where ever your life takes you, always follow your heart…" Edward said with a smile. "And when you feel like giving up, remember, live for today but look forward to tomorrow…And don't forget to smile!" Edward finished as he winks at family then wipes the tears of Winry's face. "You and me…" Edward whimpered weakly. "Forever…" Winry replied as Edward's left arm is shown falling onto the ground, meaning he has died, but died with a smile, causing his violently crying wife and kids to hug his dead body, getting blood all over them, all while The Lightning lightning teleports back to Earth with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to finish off the rest of our heroes. "That was far too easy!" The Lightning complained mockingly as Roy started to shed tears of anger while clunching his right fist, which produced tiny flames of fire, then prepares his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash via preparing to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"YOU MURDER-HAPPY MOTHER FUCKER! MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword while charging at The Lightning, who giggled. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he tries to impale The Lightning with it, but the latter broke Roy's right arm before the blade could even touch him, then the demon grabs Roy's face with his right hand. "Roy Mustang, I'll resume my fun by killing you!" The Lightning sneered as he electrocutes Roy in the face, showing his bare skeleton as Roy screams in pain. **"ROY!"** Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Riza, Jean, Maria and Martin screamed in seven separate screens. **"DADDY!"** Mahasa and Jennifer cried with tears in their eyes. After The Lightning made a brief giggle, he lets go of Roy's face, showing the skin on the left side of his face melting, showing only muscle tissue dripping as he falls to the ground back first. Roy pants in pain before finally dying, causing the flame sword in his to dwindle away like a candle, to which The Lightning laughed maniacally at, making Riza, Jean and Maria shed tears of anger while clunching their fists. **"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY HUSBAND!"** Riza roared as she, Jean and Maria pull out their pistols to shoot The Lightning. "Do you want to hasten your deaths?" The Lightning asked mockingly as Riza, Jean and Maria open fire and shoot The Lightning, but the bullets pass right through him, then lightning teleports a nearby building with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. After lightning teleporting to the nearby building, he puts both feet on it, leaps from it and impales Riza, Jean and Maria with his left built-in lightsaber claw like shish kabob while it activated, with Riza being in the front, Jean being in the middle and Maria behind as they scream in pain while coughing out blood, then fall to the ground back first and die after The Lightning slithers them off his left built-in lightsaber claw. **"RIZA! JEAN! MARIA!"**

Winry, Alphonse and Trisha screamed. **"MOMMY!"** Mahasa and Jennifer cried with tears in their eyes. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Martin cried with tears in his eyes. "Kids, leave it to your uncle and grandma to take handle Lightning! Right now we need to get out of here!" Winry said as Trisha Jr. and Maes run for safety, but The Lightning force chokes Winry from behind, causing her to drop baby Rosie on the blood-filled ground as the latters cries violently. Once in his grasp, The Lightning levitated Winry towards him and grabs her by the neck with his right hand, then electrocutes her by the neck, showing her bare skeleton as Winry screams in pain, killing her. **"WINRY!"** Alphonse and Trisha screamed in a split screen with tears in their eyes, and after a brief giggle, The Lightning lets go of Winry's face, causing her to fall to the ground face first. **"MOMMY!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cried as they rush to their dead mother and cry, with a motherless and blood-covered Rosie crying louder, all while the screen zooms in on The Lightning laughing. **"YOU PIECE OF FREAK SHIT! HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"** Alphonse roared as he prepares his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH HIS!"** Trisha roared as she prepares both her Knight Of Alchemy transformation and her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation while activating his spear, then he and his enhanced, transformed mother charge at The Lightning. Unimpressed by Alphonse and Trisha's attempts to kill him and avenge our heroes, The Lightning sends a stroke of lightning at the two from his Lightning Scepter with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. Although it looks like The Lightning Scepter didn't harm an enhanced, transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse, they both dropped their weapons in pain as the weapons turned to sand. Once our two remaining heroes were unarmed, an enhanced transformed Trisha's head falls off and rolls on the ground, causing her headless neck to spew blood upwards and falls to the ground back first, killing both her and Robo-Corn. After that, a transformed Alphonse's right arm falls off, causing his armless right abdomen to spew blood to the right. After losing his right arm, a transformed Alphonse's entire upper body, including his head and left arm, to explode Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects until finally falling on his knees, leaving all their crying kids orphaned. The Lightning was going to kill them as well, but decided not to because he believes that our heroes' kids will die once the Ultra Bang is born, then he lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, winking mockingly before doing so.

The Lightning Wing Power Core, The Lightning Wing – December 31, 1999 11:59 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing Power Core, The Lightning's Ultra Bang is now mature and ready for birth, to which it looks like a giant ball of energy that is colored lavender on its left side and aqua green on its ride side as it produces more electricity throughout the entire area as The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley were all amazed by it. "Every universe and multiverse in existence were created by its own Big Bangs, but I'll mix them all together to make the Ultraverse that we dream to rule through our Ultra Bang!" The Lightning finished as the Ultra Bang prepares its countdown to birth, which will be in 12:00 AM of January 1, 2000.

The Big Ed Tower, Central City, Amestris – December 31, 1999 11:59 PM/ The Big Ed Tower, Central City, Amestris – January 1, 2000 12:00 AM/Existence - January 1, 2000 12:00 AM

In front of the ice and snow-covered Big Ed Tower, all the citizens of Amestris, including our other living heroes, gather together to make the countdown to both the new year and the new millennium via a digital screen attached to the front of the tower, all while the digital screen shows the number ten, meaning a ten second countdown until they celebrate with multi-color fireworks that launch from the top of the Big Ed Tower through some firecrackers attached to it, along with multi-color confetti from the top of the tower, not knowing that they and everything else will be wiped from existence. **"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPP-!"** All the citizens of Amestris were about to cheer until The Ultra Bang explodes and wipes everything and everyone, including every hero in existence and supposedly our heroes' kids from existence in only a second, thus The Ultraverse was born! Except for every villain in existence!

Has The Lightning really won? Find out in The Resistance!


End file.
